


Trust + Together

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [42]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, Gen, M/M, Not James MacGyver Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack couldn’t imagine his future without Mac, now that he had him, and certainly not after Mac walks out of the Phoenix. 2x23 AU, not James Macgyver friendly.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	Trust + Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



Mac walked out of the War Room without a word, without any indication of what was discussed between him and his estranged father, but judging by the stone cold expression on his face, whatever just happened, wasn’t good. They hadn’t heard the entire conversation, just bits and pieces, an in fact, Matty had done her best to distract the team, give the father and son their moment. 

A lot of good that did them, given that it didn’t seem to do them any favors. 

He strode quickly down the hall, through the doors and didn’t look back, not once. Not to his team. Not to _him._

Jack’s hands were on his hips, watched as Mac disappeared from view, he redirected his attention to James, who was now having a conversation with Matty behind a closed door–Jack didn’t realize when the door had closed, but it didn’t matter. He read the big boss man’s lips, watched as his lips formed the word that Jack thought he would _never_ associate with Angus Macgyver. 

“Quit. He just…quit, Matilda.” 

Jack swallowed down the urge to burst into the room, to berate or otherwise assault James because it was _his fault_ that this was happening, but instead he pivoted and followed Mac’s footsteps, all the way back to his house, through the unlocked doors–he had to bite down another urge, to announce his arrival with a lecture on the importance of home security–and into his bedroom.

He was already packing his bags. 

“Now, where do you think you’re off to in such a hur–”

“Save it, Jack. I made my decision. I’m not going back.”

“Hold on a minute now, I’m not done,” Jack snapped, before he started again, speaking in a slower, louder voice as he took a few more steps into Mac’s bedroom. “Now, where do you think you’re off to in such a hurry…”

He revealed a suitcase he had carried into the house with him, packed with a few changes of clothes and the absolute bare necessities. 

“Without me?” he asked with his eyebrows raised, tossing the suitcase onto the bed.

“Wh-What is this?”

“My ‘to-go’ bag. Had it packed since our impromptu road trip last summer, you know, the one we took to go find your piece of shit Dad.” 

“He’s not…not a _complete_ piece of shit, Jack.”

“Oh, _now_ you’re gonna defend him, after walking out on him, walking out on the Phoenix, walking out on _me?_ What, d-do you think he has the house bugged or something? He _abandoned_ you, Mac! Manipulated you, manipulated _me–_ and nobody just up and manipulates Jack Dalton–”

“Is this about what he said, about being the reason you and I met?” Mac interrupted as he continued to pack.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“You said it yourself, though, just cause he was the one who put us together, our relationship was forged in fire–”

“And what _is_ our relationship, Mac?” Jack asked, leaning into the space between them by using his suitcase for support. “Call me crazy, but…this is _exactly_ what happened with your Dad and Walsh.”

“What do you mean?” Mac asked incredulously.

Jack cleared his throat, put on his best impression, done poorly, of James Macgyver, “’One day he just left and I never saw him again.’”

“I was going to tell you–” Mac scoffed.

“When, at the airport? In a phone call? In a letter?”

Mac didn’t respond.

“Look, I’m not here to try and convince you to stay. I’m just here to remind you, that wherever you go, I follow. And if that means quittin’ the Phoenix, leaving the team, then so be it. Good riddance. We’ll send them a post card.” 

“Jack, you don’t have to…Don’t come with me.”

“Why not?”

“You don’t need to risk your career, your future, just for me–”

“I couldn’t imagine my future without you now that I have you,” Jack interrupts, crawling onto the bed. He grabbed Mac’s hands and cupped them between his own. Mac let out a shuddered deep breath and nodded at the gesture.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I want to stay,” Mac admitted to Jack with reddened eyes.

“I know, hoss,” Jack told him in a soft voice. 

“But I just…I can’t. I can’t trust him yet, and I want to, I really do. I _want_ to make this work, between me and him. But…I look in his face and I see the man who left without saying goodbye. Sure he had his reasons–”

“Shitty reasons,” Jack muttered under his breath, mostly out of anger, though he’d be stupid if he didn’t admit he at least understood, on a superficial level, wanting to leave out of the fear of what a grieving man’s anger could do to a young, impressionable child. 

That is, until he realized, that of course, Mac was grieving at the time, too.

And as Mac continued to speak, Jack realized they were on the same wavelength, because Mac realized that, too.

“But we could have figured it out together. Grieved, _together._ A-And I should know better, than to try and do the same, to leave without saying…”

“Goodbye? Well, see, now, you don’t have to. We’re in this _together,_ Mac, okay?” 

Mac nodded, tugged his hands gently out of Jack’s. Jack clapped one of his hands on top of Mac’s before letting them go, so that Mac could wipe his eyes, though he clasped a hand onto Mac’s shoulder, to keep him steady. 

“So…where are we going?” Jack asked once Mac had resumed packing.

“I…don’t know. Hadn’t really thought about it,” Mac said with a hollow laugh. “But I was thinking of revisiting Nigeria?“

“Nigeria it is, then.” 


End file.
